Wat Tambor/Leyendas
Wat Tambor fue un Skakoano del planeta Skako. Él era el capataz de la Tecno Unión y el Ejecutivo de los Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid, y también ostentaba el título de "emir". Comenzó su carrera como el Representante de la Unión Tecnológica en el Senado Galáctico, Tambor se disparó a través de las filas de la Unión y con el tiempo llego a ser el líder de la Tecno Unión. Estuvo de acuerdo para ayudar a financiar el gobierno separatista del Conde Dooku, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, y cuando estalló la guerra entre los separatistas y la República Galáctica, Tambor comenzó a idear nuevas maneras de obtener una ventaja tecnológica. En distintas ocasiones, incluida la invasión al planeta Ryloth, y la fabricación de Androides de Batalla Cortosis C-B3, Tambor fue capaz de hacer una contribución bastante importante al esfuerzo de la guerra. En las etapas de decadencia de la guerra, Tambor se instaló en Xagobah, donde fue asaltado por dos fuerzas de la República y cazarrecompensas. Fue rescatado por la Confederación en un rescate liderado por el General Grievous. En 19 ABY, fue llamado de vuelta a su planeta natal de Skako, donde fue enviado en un viaje espiritual por los Ancianos de los montículos de energía. Durante su viaje, vio su futuro, y,\ finalmente, se fue al planeta Mustafar a su encuentro. Allí fue asesinado por Darth Vader, junto con los demás miembros del Consejo, coincidiendo con la declaración del Nuevo Orden. Biografía Vida Temprana Nacido en Skako en el Clan Crimlin, Tambor pasaba poco tiempo en su mundo natal durante su juventud debido a sus constantes viajes a Metalorn para seguir una carrera en la industria y la tecnología. Tambor era una rareza, ya que la mayoría de los Skakoanos nunca habían salido de su planeta natal. La Atmósfera de Metalorn era inhóspita para los Skakoanos, y como resultado, Tambor se vio obligado a desarrollar un traje de cuerpo completo que imitaba la atmósfera de Skako. Él también pasaba mucho tiempo en su finca privada en la fundición, mientras que en Metalorn, Tambor se convirtió en un ingeniero de combate excelente. En algún momento de su vida, él ascendió al cargo de Representante de la Unión Tecnológica en el Senado Galáctico. Tras el incidente en Dorvalla en 33 ABY, el Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum propuso que la República impusiera impuestos a las rutas comerciales de La galaxia. Tambor, a sabiendas de que esto dañaría a la Unión, no está a favor de la moción, y fue en la suerte cuando el Senador Palpatine de Naboo propuso que el asunto se resolviera en una Cumbre de Comercio en Eriadu. Sin embargo, las cosas iban mal en la cumbre, con varias figuras influyentes de la Federación de Comercio siendo asesinadas, El proyecto de ley fiscal pasó a ser aprobado en el Senado. Capataz de la Tecno Unión y ejecutivo de Baktoid Durante la próxima década, Tambor ascendió a capataz de la Unión Tecnológica, y también se convirtió en el Ejecutivo de los Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid. Según la Unión Tecnológica, Tambor también fue acusado de supervisar a la Ingeniería Haor Chall, y de supervisar los Sistemas Sienar de la República y los Sistemas de Ingeniería de Kuat. En 32 ABY, Baktoid vio un revés cuando su principal cliente, la Federación de Comercio, utilizó sus droides para invadir el pacífico planeta Naboo. Cuando los funcionarios de la República aprendieron esta acción, ellos se ocuparon en parte del desarme de la Federación. Tambor, sin embargo, sugirió a la Federación de Comercio unirse a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes del conde Dooku. Dooku necesitaba un ejército con el que diezmar a la República, y Tambor fue capaz de convencer a la Federacion. Sin embargo, las posibles consecuencias de la construcción de un ejército a la vista de la República sería arriesgada, y así Tambor cerró una serie de fábricas de Baktoid en el Borde Interior, citando las pérdidas de ingresos, y comenzó a producir armas y droides en secreto en el Borde Exterior para el conde Dooku, sobre todo en Geonosis. Tambor fue capaz de saciar a los accionistas descontentos y a los comunicados de prensa, pero no todos eran tontos. El Senador Lanús Wrede afirmó correctamente la hipótesis de que Tambor construía droides de batalla en secreto, pero sus opiniones fueron ignoradas por los medios de comunicación, debido al hecho de que supuestamente no hay mercado en el Borde Exterior. investigaciones de la República sobre el alegato también no produjeron ningún resultado, y poco después, Wrede "se suicidó", a pesar de la exactitud de sus afirmaciones señaló juego sucio por parte de Tambor. Cuando el Senador Rodd del Sector Tapani, Groodo el Hutt, y el diseñador Hurlo Holowan conspiraron para destruir Fondor con el Corredor del Sol, un antiguo barco imbuido con la fuerza de las gemas de poder, Tambor había puesto una recompensa sobre sus cabezas. Le ofreció la recompensa a Cradossk del Gremio de los cazarrecompensas, el cual aceptó. Sin saberlo Tambor, Dooku había colocado también una recompensa por el trío. Tambor fue contactado por el conde Dooku y convenció a los Skakoanos a cancelar la deuda. Rodd, Groodo y Holowan todos terminaron siendo asesinados por el cazarrecompensas Jango Fett. A pesar de su participación en la Confederación, Tambor aún mantenía la mano en la política de la República, e hizo una aparición simbólica en un recaudador de fondos de Ayuda al movimiento de Refugiados de Alsakan. Tambor en realidad no podía consumir los alimentos servidos allí, pero sentía la necesidad de ser visto como favorable a los desposeídos de la galaxia. Otros miembros secretos de la CEI fueron Passel Argente y Nute Gunray, así como ahora el Canciller Supremo Palpatine. Este último fue, de hecho, Darth Sidious, el maestro de Dooku, aunque Tambor no era consciente de ello. Tambor reforzó la fábrica de la Unión en Foerost con una fuerza de seguridad de cuarenta mil droides de batalla, ya que la instalación podría ser vulnerable en el Núcleo Profundo. A cambio de las cantidades aparentemente abundantes de droides de batalla, Tambor permitió a los funcionarios del gobierno continuar sus inspecciones periódicas de las instalaciones. Guerras Clon Tambor se reunió con los otros líderes del Consejo Separatista en Geonosis para volver a ofrecer su lealtad a Dooku. Una vez allí, el Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi fue capturado merodeando las fábricas de Baktoid, y poco después, la senadora Padmé Amidala y el padawan Anakin Skywalker fueron capturados en el mismo acto. El trío fue condenado a muerte, pero fueron rescatados por un equipo de Jedi dirigidos por el Maestro Jedi Mace Windu. Los Jedi pronto fueron seguidos por el nuevo ejercito de clones de la Republica, con un tamaño que los separatistas no habían predicho. Después de una batalla larga y sangrienta, la CIS fue derrotada. Tambor fue capaz de escapar junto con los demás lideres separatistas y la mayoría de sus ejércitos, pero Baktoid había perdido una de sus fábricas de clave secreta. Muerte thumb|left|250px|Darth Vader mata a Wat Tambor. Fue asesinado por Anakin Skywalker, el nuevo aprendiz de Darth Sidious, rebautizado como Darth Vader, junto con los otros miembros del Consejo Separatista en Mustafar. Tambor intentó esconderse en la sala de conferencias del búnker separatista junto con Gunray y Haako, sin embargo Vader lo acorraló facilmente. En un último intento por preservar su vida, Tambor prometió a Vader todo aquello que quisiese, pero el Sith lo desmembró sin importarle las palabras del Skakoano. Entre bastidores * En la novelización del Episodio III, Wat promete a Vader darle todo aquello que desease, a lo que Vader separó los brazos y cabeza de su cuerpo agradeciendo la oferta. * Su voz fue interpretada por Chris Truswell en el Episodio II. Apariciones *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''RRM Fundraiser a Huge Success- HoloNet News Vol. 531 53'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Honor Bound'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:4:12 Edition'' in Star Wars Insider 67 *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' in Star Wars Insider 73 *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Bailed Out'' *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' * * * * * *''Wat Tambor and the Quest for the Sacred Eye of the Albino Cyclops'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Fuentes *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Baktoid Closes Down Five More Plants - HoloNet News Vol. 531 46'' * }} Notas y referencias Tambor, Wat Tambor, Wat Tambor, Wat Tambor, Wat Categoría:Miembros de la Tecno Unión Categoría:Individuos de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Miembros del Cartel de Híper-Comunicaciones